<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Landslides: Paint me like one of your french girls by Totallynotawitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673440">Landslides: Paint me like one of your french girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch'>Totallynotawitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Landslides [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, new nursery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is about 6 months pregnant, so that means the nursery needs painting. Cisco and Linda help Barry and Iris paint the nursery with a surprise visit from everybody's favorite breacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon &amp; Linda Park, Cisco Ramon &amp; Linda Park &amp; Iris West &amp; Barry Allen &amp; Cindy Reynolds, Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds, Linda Park &amp; Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Landslides [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Landslides: Paint me like one of your french girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light inside the new nursery made the room brighter. It was a quiet day for Team Flash. Wally and Jessie let (forced) Barry to have a day off so he was spending it with his fiance. They were planning on painting the nursery and setting up the crib today. Once Cisco and Linda heard about this, they offered their services. That was how they ended up in the kitchen of the westallen loft arguing about what colors to paint the nursery. Barry and Iris had picked up some yellow and pinks and have white and silver lying around. Cisco owned orange and Linda had red. </p>
<p>Linda mixed Pina Coladas for everyone but the pregnant lady while arguing with Cisco. “Ok, what about orange?” Cisco offered. Iris, sitting semi in Barry’s lap smirked at Linda’s insulted face.</p>
<p>“Orange?” Linda mocked, half-outraged? “What about red? It means good fortune and success and happiness?”</p>
<p>“Red? Isn’t that a bit bright? But if we’re on symbolic colors, not black cause my mom says that if you paint the door black it’ll bring death upon the family.” </p>
<p>Iris gave them an incredulous look. “I highly doubt that either, but I’d rather not take my luck. What about no black at all, lord knows we’d need it, and red in bursts? Would it even work Linda, we’re not Asian?”</p>
<p>“Well it can’t hurt to try, can it? What’s your opinion, Barry?” Linda tried to get Barry’s attention, but he was too lost in thought. Slyly smiling, she flicked some of the Pina Coladas at Barry and by proximity, Iris. </p>
<p>Barry’s eye widened at Linda. She repeated the trick giggling quietly. He wrapped his arms around Iris and placed his head on her shoulder. Mock glaring at Linda he says, “Hey keep the alcohol away from the pregnant lady!” Iris laughed at her husbands silly antics and kissed his cheek. Linda faked gagging at them.</p>
<p>“Ain’t that right, keep the pda on the low, love birds. God, I feel bad for your child.” Cisco complained. Barry stuck his tongue out at Cisco to which he returned. Iris shook her head fondly at them. Linda poured the Pina Coladas and handed them to the boys. </p>
<p>“What about yellow on four walls, pink as an accent, and the crib and dresser red?” Iris suggested.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me, let’s go, boys,” Linda ordered, as she made the way up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ms. Hannigan.” Cisco singsonged off-key. Iris slowly got off the chair with a little help from Barry. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they made their way up the stairs. He’d carry her, but the few times he tried she glared at him. He figures he won’t unless she explicitly asks.</p>
<p>The nursery which used to be Barry and Iris’s former office was bare now. “Cisco, Barry, you’re making the crib. Linda and I can paint. You know, we’re going to need an official office for CC Citizen one day Linda.” Currently, they were working out of Linda’s spare bedroom since Iris’ office turned into a nursery. It was fine for now, but ill-advised when they needed to conduct interviews. </p>
<p>“We can’t afford that yet,” Linda said grimly. “What if you and Barry moved into one of those houses with a closed-off section we can use for an office?” </p>
<p>“Not yet, we only have one kid so far so this apartment is big enough.” Iris disagreed. “The office doesn’t have to be big. What about that complex down on fourth?”</p>
<p>Linda started preparing the paint while Iris put tape along the walls.  “It’s so noisy down there, and I think they’re starting construction on the neighboring building. What about the small house one Louie street?”</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know, that sounds expensive and far.” Linda handed Iris a paintbrush. “Ooh there’s a small complex with nice rent on 90’th. I looked it up a few days ago.”</p>
<p>“We could check it out in a few days?” Linda suggested. </p>
<p>“That should work for me.” Iris thought. </p>
<p>“What should?” Cynthia asked. She appeared in the doorway like magic in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She still looked like a million bucks. Iris almost envied her ability to still wear jeans. Her baby bump was so big now that any of her outfits were loose-fitting. Today was a pair of overalls and a white tube top. Barry seemed to like her outfit, but she could wear a trash bag and he’d think she was a model. </p>
<p>“Hey, Cindy!” Cisco got up from where he and Barry were trying to put together the baby crib. “How was work?”</p>
<p>Cynthia’s face crumpled. “Ugh, I work with morons. I was supposed to be done an hour ago, but this nincompoop couldn’t catch this bad guy, so boss made me do it. I’m sore now.” Cynthia rested her head on Cisco’s chest. He stroked her hair soothingly and mimed for Barry to get her a chair and a pina colada. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, babe. People can be buffoons. Here sit drink pina colada and you can control the music. The rest of us are fixing up the nursery.” Cisco gestured around and they all waved at her.” Cisco kissed her forehead and went back to Barry.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the drink and a chair Barry. I’m sorry I’m not helping Iris. If you need anything.” Cynthia trailed off. </p>
<p>Iris waved her off. “Don’t worry about it, Cynthia. Me and Linda got it covered. The boys might not.” Shrieks of outrage were made but quieted with a singe eyebrow raise from Iris. “Anyways, Linda and I were talking about checking out an apartment in the complex down on 90’th to use for an office for CC Citizen.”</p>
<p>“Sounds nice.” Cynthia turned on classical music as she took a nap. Things were quiet enough to sleep for a while until the boys started getting frustrated.</p>
<p>“This is supposed to be easy!” Cisco huffed, frustrated. “Why isn’t this easy?!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know man. I can understand quantum physics yet I can’t put together a damn baby crib!” Barry exclaimed.</p>
<p>Their frustration caught Iris and Linda’s attention. They shared a sly grin before Linda got Barry’s attention. “Barry cussed. Oh my god the world’s ending.” Barry stuck his tongue out at her then widened his eyes when he saw Iris flick some paint at him and Cisco. The girls burst out laughing at the guy’s shocked faces. Barry Allen rushed up and started tickling his fiance furiously. Her loud giggles woke Cynthia up from her nap. Cisco used his breaches to grab a wet paint brush and start flicking the paint back at Linda. She gasped and started running away from him. Linda crouched behind Cynthia’s chair and used her as a shield. </p>
<p>Cynthia gave her boyfriend an unamused look and said, “Don’t.” Undeterred, Cisco opened a breach and flicked the paint through it which splattered on Linda’s face. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Barry had Iris against a wall since she kept backing up in an effort to avoid his nimble fingers. She stood up on her tip-toes and whispered, “paint me like one of your french girls,” into his ear. He growled and lifted her up and twirled her. </p>
<p>Maybe they would’ve gone farther, but Linda yelled, “Hey lovebirds keep it in your pants, some of us have eyes.”</p>
<p>Cynthia looked at Linda confused. “Some of us?”</p>
<p>“Don’t question it,” Linda said in lieu of an answer.</p>
<p>With Cynthia’s help, the boys were able to finish the crib. Then Barry was able to help finish the rest of the paint job. The paint fumes started to get to Iris so she went to go lie down. The rest of them finished making the dresser before going home. It was a quiet day for Team Flash, and a very lovely day for those of the Westallen residence who wait eagerly for the birth of their child.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>